


Gives You Hell

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda and Andy go to a strip club and are surprised to find the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gives You Hell

Andy was backstage at the Hot Spot, she peeked out around the curtain and surveyed the audience. After two sweeps her eyes settled on one of the few women in the crowd. 

At one of the VIP tables, silently surveying the performance on stage and sipping vodka tonic was Miranda Priestly. She was wearing a dirty blond bob wig with big glasses but she was unmistakably Miranda. 

Andy couldn't believe her luck -- or her misfortune, depending on one's view. She walked over to the dj, "hey, can I change my song selection?" 

It had started out innocently enough with an offhand comment. Andy was writing an article about a strip club that was owned and operated by a woman named Georgette Hanson. Georgette was very friendly and open and happy to talk about her business. When the piece was published Georgette called Andy, "thank you, Ms. Sachs. I've had many discussions and interviews about my business but you're the only person who has truly seemed impartial and you were respectful of my employees." 

Andy smiled, "gotta pay the bills, right? I don't think it's a bad choice, it's just that society has labeled it that way. I've kind kind of thought of doing it myself." She admitted. 

"Well, every Wednesday night we have amateur night. If you'd like you can come try it out."

Ever since that conversation Andy had shown up, without fail, every Wednesday to participate in amateur night. 

When the dj announced her name she was starting to regret changing her song but she knew she had to do it now. As the first few notes of Gives You Hell started to play and the audience held their breath awaiting the dancer, Andy mentally prepared herself.

_I wake up every morning, with a big smile on my face._

Andy strode out onto the stage with a confidence she suddenly wasn't feeling and immediately tore the shirt away from her frame. Underneath she wore a pair of shorts, a thong, a vest, a bra and a tie. 

Miranda sat forward, enraptured by the happenstance that brought them both here this night. 

_When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

Andy grabbed the pole and swung to the music and when she landed she pulled the tie from her neck. She dared to look up at Miranda and almost tripped over herself when she saw the traces of a smile on her lips. 

Good, she knows the song is for her. 

_You never seemed so tense love, never seen you fall so hard._

Andy continued her routine; she felt a huge weight off her shoulders having felt the warmth of Miranda's approval. The song was about two thirds of the way over and after having teased around it she had to take her bra off and she felt uncertainty creep back in. 

_And truth be told I miss you and truth be told I'm lying._

She'd thought of getting naked for Miranda many times but those fantasies usually included Miranda getting naked too and it certainly didn't include an entire room of drooling men with sweaty singles clutched in fists. 

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell._

Andy tore the bra from her frame and let her breasts fall free. When she dared again to glance at Miranda she almost thought she'd left. Instead Miranda had leaned back, her entire top half was shrouded in shadow. 

_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me ... and here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes with that sad, sad look that you wear so well._

Andy gripped the pole and encircled it. The crowd cheered and Andy passed along the perimeter; men pushed bills into Andy's crimson thong. 

_You can sing along, I hope it gives you hell..._

The song faded out and Andy grinned, giving a bow. The crowd hooted and cheered again. She gathered up her clothing and sauntered off stage, her heart pounding inside her ribcage. 

"You changed your song." Michelle said as Andy shoved her costume into her bag and started changing into her regular clothes. 

"Yeah..." Andy bit her lip. "There's someone I know in the crowd..."

"Ha." Michelle grinned, "an ex?"

"Sort of. An ex-boss." Andy buttoned up her blouse.

"Are you going to go talk to him?" 

Andy didn't bother to correct the assumption. "Yeah, I think I have to after the song selection." Andy slung her bag over her shoulder. "Wish me luck." 

Andy stepped out into the club and had to stop and wait for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She looked to Miranda's table and was relieved that she was still there. 

Andy pulled out the vacant chair and sat down. "Hey stranger."

"You recognized me." 

"I think you're kind of hard to miss." Andy shrugged. 

"Apparently you're in the minority considering Page Six hasn't outed me yet." Miranda smirked devillishly. "I don't usually come on Wednesdays." 

"I know. I'd've noticed you by now."

"How long have you been doing this? Were you not able to find work after Runway? I wasn't ever called for a reference." Miranda asked, uncharacteristically. 

"I'm working at the Mirror. I didn't want to need you so I didn't put you down as a reference." Andy admitted, "I just do this for fun." 

Miranda hmmed thoughtfully and sipped her drink. "Can I get you a drink?" She asked after a few minutes. 

"No, thanks." Andy shook her head. "I like to keep my wits about me." 

They sat in silence for a few long moments, the show going on behind them forgotten as the silence stretched on. Andy glanced at Miranda out of the corner of her eyes and impulsively leaned in and captured Miranda's lips. 

Miranda looked stunned. Andy bit the inside of her lip. Slowly, a smile spread across Miranda's face. 

Andy blushed and grinned. "I've wanted to do that for forever." 

Miranda slipped her fingers into Andy's hair and pulled her in for a deep kiss. 

When they separated Andy grinned breathlessly. "You know," she started, her eyes twinkling mischievously, "I give private shows."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Secret Santa for wyrdmaege (@livejournal) in 2010


End file.
